


Of Explosions and Cuddles

by Forthediehards



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, cougar runs away because what else do you do when you're in love?, jensen being jensen, jensen gets wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bright flash, powerful enough to render his eyes useless for a few moments, and a loud boom that deafened him for much longer. All he could see when his vision came back, was red. There was one immediate thought on his mind, one logical and comprehensive thought. It was of Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Explosions and Cuddles

It had been perfect. They had found their target and had him on the ropes, ready to dive in for the kill when it happened. The one thing they didn’t account for was the fact that this skeezball would have a back-up plan. He had flicked his wrist inside his pocket, triggering a device that Cougar could only guess was a remote detonator by the way it glowed light red through the thin fabric of the man’s Armani suit, and then things were hectic.

There was a bright flash, powerful enough to render his eyes useless for a few moments, and a loud boom that deafened him for much longer. All he could see when his vision came back, was red. There was one immediate thought on his mind, one logical and comprehensive thought. It was of Jensen.

He could hear screams through his intercom. Some were just passersby that were caught in the explosion, and others were his team mates yelling instructions and tactical maneuvers but it all sounded like a jarbled mess. None of those voices were Jensen’s and now his chest was tightening. He knew Jensen was inside the facility trying to gain a tactical advantage by hacking into this rich bastard’s computer and tracking down his personal agenda. Or, in other words, his hit list. Thinking about it just made Cougar’s stomach drop.

“Jensen?” He hissed out into his intercom, unable to hide the urgency in his voice. There was static as a response, and a voice that sounded like Pooch yelled ‘Keep your eye on the ground, we’re looking for him now.’

So Cougar waited. He curled up on the roof of the high rise building and scanned the entire area until his eyes started to water. His team was communicating frantically over the intercom device, stating that "Jensen won’t respond to calls,“ "they can’t find him anywhere,” “there’s no way Jensen would have still been inside, he’s out here somewhere,” and finally Cougar tired of hearing the same distressed information. He ripped the communicator out of his ear and threw it off the building as hard as he could.

~~

They had found Jensen almost two hours later, severely wounded but still alive, conscious, and rather chatty. “Even when you’re half-dead you still don’t know how to shut up.” Pooch had jabbed affectionately, and Jensen could only smile in response.

“Where’s Cougar?” He asked weakly after a few moments, and the team shared a look of uncertainty. 

“He stopped responding on the headsets over two hours ago. My guess is either on top of that damn building, or out here looking for you himself.” Clay responded softly, trying his best to lift Jensen from the ground as gentle as possible. “Let’s worry about getting you checked out first before we worry about Cougar.”

Jensen smirked, which was forced at best, and said “But sir, Cougar’s our medic.”

~~

“You know,” Jensen began softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the body against his chest. “I’m kind-of hurt that you went home instead of coming to look for me.”

Cougar let out a groan, turning around in Jensen’s arms so that his head was positioned directly above the blonde’s heart. “If there was anything left of you to find, they would have found it. I didn’t wish to see you like that.”

Jensen grimaced and let out a scoff. “That’s a morbid way of looking at things, Cougs. I am your boyfriend, after all. You should have gone out there and rescued me yourself. It’d be like a movie, you know. You’d be standing dramatically up on a hill and your hair would be blowing softly in the wind, and you’d look down to see my body laying only feet from you. Then you’d cry like a baby and choke out my name until I responded.”

Cougar rolled his eyes, despite the fact that the younger man couldn’t see him, and jabbed his finger into Jensen’s rib cage. “Shut up for two seconds, amor. Por favor.”

Jensen smiled and did as he was told without protest, his hands working their way up to Cougar’s scalp where he gently massaged the skin. The older man let out a purr and closed his eyes.

Beneath his ear, he could hear Jensen’s heart beating slowly and steadily and he chose to concentrate on it. He had almost lost Jensen and the proof of his life was more than a warm welcome. Sure, Jensen was fine for now, but Cougar knew the value of a life. He knew how quickly and suddenly that life could be taken away, and how that heart would simply stop beating, and those lungs would stop breathing. He wanted this, needed it, really, because despite his line of work he really was a big baby. He wasn’t some war-hardened soldier like everyone thought he was. He was a human, composed of flesh and bone and blood, just like everyone else.

And just like everyone else, his goal in life was to protect and keep safe the most precious thing to him.

And his most precious thing was Jensen.


End file.
